Summer Light
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: -Slight AU-Natsu and Lucy have always been close, best friends. What happens when something befalls Lucy, Erza having to pick up the lost pieces to solve the puzzle? Can she be saved in time, or will summer have to be without it's light? Natsu/Lucy.Gajeel/Levy. Please read and review!


_**Story:** _Summer Light

_**(Main) Pairing**_: Natsu and Lucy

**_A/N: Hello readers! I hope that you enjoy this story, although it made me very sad. Ive never really written a tragedy before so this is new! I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters. Only the author of the manga does._**

* * *

It was mid July in the bright city of Magnolia. The air wasn't dry, but humid and thick; making the overwhelming heat even more scalding. A buoyant amount of bright, golden rays protruded from the sun, all over the city emitting a raw yellow color. No clouds drifted lazily in the clear, baby-blue sky; but birds spread out their glorious wings, soaring into the horizon. A warm, camaraderie feel was spread throughout the city, captivating everyone if only for a second. It was that slow time in summer when the excitement was at its climax, and feelings were shining through everyone.

The cobblestone streets were mostly empty; but the few people that did occupy them were sellers of various sorts. Ice cream stands littered the sidewalks, beckoning the few people to buy the remnants of their frozen goods. Some complied, but not all.

Lucy, who had just exited a magic store, was now walking along the streets with Plue. Her bright, yellow locks were held up in two pigtails, held up by bright blue ribbons; her hair curling at the end while it bounced along with her step. A side sweep of bangs fell over her long-lashed, deep chestnut eyes. Her cheeks were ruddy from the heat, and a light adorned all over her body. She wore high-heeled sandals, a short, gray miniskirt and a blue halter-top, tying behind her back in a loose knot. The only thing wrong was that she was sweating profusely, making the clothes cling awkwardly to her curvy figure.

"You know…Plue," she gasped, fanning her face with her hand and looking down at the adorable celestial creature. Sweat dribbled above her lips, and her eyelids became half-lidded from the heat. "I think that Natsu will really enjoy this gift."

"Puun," Plue agreed with a swift nod. A small smile crept from the corners of his mouth cutely. _Puu-Puun…._

Lucy smiled as well; her eyes softening considerably as she turned her gaze away. A warm gust of wind blew, ruffling her golden locks while making them whirl around her face prettily. She brought a hand over her eyes, scanning the area while trying to get the sun's glow away from her.

"Plue?" she queried.

"Pu-puun?" Plue replied with a slight cock of his head.

"Um…never mind." Lucy turned her gaze away with a soft smile gracing her glossed lips once again.

.

.

.

"Man…" Natsu whined, lying back on the emerald blades of grass with a frown. His deep black eyes darted up to the sky while he puffed out his cheeks irritably. "Luce said for me to meet her here, but she isn't here yet. Where is she?"

"Calm down Natsu," Happy reasoned, while chewing on a fresh piece of fish. He moaned and sucked in more meat, lying back pleasantly on the lush are of green grass. "She'll probably…mmm…be here soon."

Natsu sighed and continued to look up at the sky with an impassive expression on his face. A salmon-colored lock of hair fell over his forehead while his gaze grew questionable.

There was a sunset overhead now. The sun melted below the tall, plumbing area of green trees in an array of peach, pink and light violet hues. It was cooler outside now with a slight chill nipping at them every time the moment blue. Natsu was unordinary quiet, biting his tongue.

"Hey Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, while his dark eyes lit up. He pointed to a different area and smiled wide, showing fish stuck between his teeth. "It's Lucy!"

Natsu's eyes widened and he perked up; wiping bits of grass from his hair. As he got to a good sitting position, a grin bestowed his face with a rare light. Lucy was descending towards them, sharing Natsu's warm smile happily. She now wore a light blue sundress that reached mid-thigh-showing off her long, tone legs. On her feet were pearl-white sandals with a slight heel at the end. Her hair was down, and a little curlier then it usually was; a gray ribbon holding some of her hair up in its usual fashion.

"Yo!" Natsu said, a pink color faintly brushing his cheeks. He scowled at her, although his eyes held warmth and a teasing nature. "Why are you late?"

Lucy looked away and smiled sheepishly. She sat next to him and scratched her cheek, turning her head away so he couldn't catch a sad gleam sparkling deeply in the innocent depths. The side of her lips went down for a millisecond, and then rose up just as quickly. "Er…well I had some stuff to do!"

"I see."

She laughed awkwardly, still averting her gaze away from his stubbornly. "Anyway, here's your present. I think you'll like it."

Natsu's smile broadened, although her expression didn't go unnoticed by him. Her hands took a box from behind her, and she handed it to him; looking into his eyes once again with a flawless facial expression. As he reached for it, their hands brushed slightly and Lucy gulped; ignoring the light flutter in her chest. Natsu pulled his hand away and looked away from her, grabbing the box gingerly.

Then the two looked at each other at the same time with questionable glances. Neither of them knew what that was. But then, Natsu looked away and opened the box; his eyes widening while they glimmered gleefully. Inside the box were a frame and a picture of Lucy, Natsu and Happy coming back from a mission. They were all smiling, although Natsu had a bruise on his left cheek.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy grinned back and leaned forward, happy that he enjoyed the present. "Ever since I found your house, I saw all the stuff that you had kept from our mission. Since then…I wanted to add another memory," she exclaimed, grinning with joy. She was genuinely please he liked her gift.

Natsu for once just stayed quiet, leaning back on the grass. His long salmon-colored locks, sprawled around him. He closed his eyes, for once at peace. Maybe it was the weather, his birthday, the setting, the month or his two best friends with him…but whatever it was, he was thankful. Sighing in pleasure, he let the breeze take float over him, grazing his skin and being.

Lucy took Happy in her arms, both looking towards the sunset. The blond didn't know it but Happy felt something off about her. He couldn't identify it specifically but he knew there was something-a presence, feeling or whatever, but something that gave her hesitance. Her arms settled around him and he settled comfortably. Hm, maybe he was wrong.

* * *

Lucy sat on the desk in her room, biting on a pencil thoughtfully. Her golden hair was tied up in a loose bun, strands falling over her chocolate brown eyes. She bit harder in the pencil, glossed lips turned down. Her stomach growled painfully but she ignored it, glancing at the stack of letters on her desk. She had ignored them for months, reading them, but putting them back to their original fashion. But she felt worried. Every time someone came over they would glance over for a second, catching a curious glance in their eyes. She would smile impishly, shrug it off and say it was from the apartment owner.

Her heart ached. She _hated _to lie.

Tears sprung to her eyes when she remembered Natsu looking at them. For some reason, his reaction was most important to her. She knew he wasn't too much of a thinker…but when he got stuck on something, it wouldn't stray from his mind.

A faint smile twitched on her lips-bitter, remorseful yet warm and inviting. '_Maybe just…maybe…no'. _

A lone tear trailed down her cheek. "No."

.

.

.

A few days later the heat was unimaginably hot. Yes, it did get hot in Fiore but the heat during this day was like none other they had experienced. It was bright outside, so bright that no eggshell white clouds existed in the sky along with cool, comforting breezes. Instead however ice cream cones were found melting on the ground into a sweet, sticky mess. Balloons became a colorful rainbow around Magnolia, venders of every kind smiling and laughing, even if money wasn't in the equation.

Fairy Tail was another story though. A lot of the guild members were gone, or took a leave of absence simply because it was summer, and more jobs were available. Laxus was trying to flirt with several new female members, but failed miserably, saving his pride and getting another beer from Mirajane. The white-haired beauty giggled, winking at him comfortingly while joining in conversation with a drunken Cana.

Levy and Gajeel were talking, Levy's cheeks slowly becoming a deeper red every time another guild member glanced over at them curiously. Panther Lily contributed in the conversation, sometimes laughing at the black-haired man's embarrassed expressions, smirking secretly.

Erza, Gray, Lucy and Natsu all sat around a table, Happy trying to charm Charle once again. Natsu sat on the table, legs spread while his elbows rested on his knees. His bronze chest was exposed, Igneel's scarf still adorned around his neck. He was smiling, white teeth gleaming as he looked at the other three.

Gray sat next to him, resisting the heavy urge to strip (even if his shirt was off). His fairy tail symbol blended perfectly with his dark and pale physique.

Erza and Lucy were sitting below them on the bench, laughing at a sarcastic comment Gray said. Natsu was frowning, but soon his eyes lit up anyway.

"Oh wow, that was great Gray," Lucy said, glancing over at the black-haired male amusedly.

Gray winked, smirking confidently. "Yeah I know. Unlike _flame brain _over there." All three of them looked over at Natsu, hiding laughs as they watched his happy expression turn into a scowl. Erza recovered quickly, giving Natsu a sympathetic pat on the shoulder….which soon resulted in Gray and Lucy smiling at each other, laughing loudly.

Just as Natsu was about to object Lucy coughed, her eyebrows slowly going up in fear. She was hoping her best friends couldn't see her coughing like this…she had tried to hold it back, but now it had gotten more serious. The three looked at her as she coughed some more, her eyes closing in pain. Lucy could feel her lungs burning, heart constricting, what she had been dealing prior to this. Erza patted her back comfortingly, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Soon, Lucy stopped, smiling weakly at all of them.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked, eyes glimmering with worry. He leaned towards her, elbows on his knees. Happy and Charle looked over, quiet.

"I-I…I don't know," Lucy answered quietly, eyes downcast, almost calculating. But soon her eyes brightened, her faint rosy lips curving into a reassuring smile. "I must have just had a tickle in my throat. That must be it."

They all nodded, hoping and accepting that was the case. As they continued their conversation, Lucy stayed quiet -slightly scared. Never had her heart constricted in absolute pain, nor had her lungs felt so awful. But as Erza touched her shoulder she shrugged it off, smiling along with the group.

It was fine.

It was _nothing_.

Nothing at all. The letters in her room said so after all.

* * *

Lucy lay in bed, months later, on the verge of tears. Her hair was sprawled around her face, eyes red-rimmed and puffy. She pulled her covers over her body, suddenly chilled and weak. Her heart sped up and she gasped, relieved in a few moments the erratic heartbeat was over. Maybe the medicine was working….she'd have to call her doctor. Lucy felt weak as she gripped the covers, knowing her strength wasn't returning as fast for her as she wanted. She didn't know if it ever would.

She had visited the doctor today, hoping that the constant events happening the last months were just random flukes-meaningless and fleeting. But for once, her assuredness was turned down. She was wrong.

Over the last several months, she had been experiencing things she would have never thought to happen. It began with coughing; at first the coughing was light and almost painless, but then it escaladed to painful, burning coughs. Along with the coughing, she began to feel oddly tired, finding her days filled with one or two daily naps, along with night ones. Lucy began to eat less, always pushing away food whenever someone in the guild offered her to try some. Sometimes she was weak, not even finding the strength to get out of bed or go on a walk with Plue-that's when she began to grow _truly_ concerned. Along with this she had fainted several times, especially during the summer, assuring her friends that it was a heat stroke. And after every activity she had hyperventilated, excusing herself to cough it out.

So she went to the doctor, hoping desperately that nothing was wrong, because she had been assured by the letters, it was so.

As she waited patiently in the waiting room, along with a few other people her nerves felt as if they were on fire. Her legs were crossed and she was reading, trying to concentrate on the words but failing miserably in the process. Chatters sounded around her but she grabbed onto the book desperately, feeling oddly weak again. It fell out of her hands, causing a clutter on the tiled floor. As she reached down to grab it a young woman across from her, got it for her smiling kindly. Lucy returned the gesture, tears welling up in her eyes. _'What is happening to me?'_

The door opened in the corner of the room, all eyes looking up. A doctor holding a clipboard with an unreadable look on her face, said, "Lucy, if you could come with me please."

The blonde girl nodded, getting up and walking towards the doctor, walking in through the door, the doctor leading her to a small room. As Lucy sat, she saw the doctor spread out papers, eyes concentrated yet giving nothing away. She felt nervous, the white walls and bland decorating making her nervous.

Lucy watched the doctor pull up a chair in front of her, face grim. The doctor was relatively young, her face youthful, only a few years older than her, Lucy predicted. They looked at each other for a moments before the doctor said, "Ms. Heartfilia…I'm sad to say but we came up with the diagnosis of dilated cardiomyopathy."

Lucy just sat there, not knowing how to react. _What was dilated cardiomyopathy? _Hope still sparked in her heart. The doctor, soon noticing her confusion, grabbed Lucy's hand, sympathetic. "I'm sorry…but you are dying. This disease…it's fatal."

After that, Lucy could no longer concentrate on the rest of the words coming out of the doctor's mouth. She barely listened as the doctor mentioned medicine that could slow down the process of death. She barely listened as she got the list of prescriptions, her fingers gently grasping the smooth paper. She barely listened to how they diagnosed her and how, because she didn't come to the doctor sooner, her disease was killing her faster than expected. She barely listened to the issues concerning her heart and the health of it. She barely listened as the doctor said to come back soon for a checkup, to see if the medicine was working properly.

Lucy felt numb, completely shocked as she left that office. She had seen several doctors about this, papers and letters coming back, saying it was nothing. But they lied. They were wrong.

But as she lied in bed, grasping her covers she had accepted it, faster than she thought possible. The tears falling down her face, the gasps, the medicine hiding in her drawers, she accepted it. She had to.

She was dying.

And she didn't have much time left.

* * *

"So how did the doctor's appointment go yesterday?" Natsu asked Lucy, as he sat in her apartment, sipping water. He noticed her apartment was cleaner and neater than usual, all those envelopes nonexistent. Lucy was paler, her eyes not as bright as they used to be. But he reasoned it was because he had woke her up. For some reason, he had been anxious to see her.

Lucy tried to smile, but it came off as a grimace. "Good. They…They said it was nothing. I'm fine." Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

Natsu, being naïve accepted about what she said, was reassured. He wouldn't tell her but he was really worried about her, most of the guild actually. But now, as Lucy just said nothing was wrong, he felt something in his heart release. He couldn't deal with it if his best friend was in pain, or danger-in any way possible. "That's great!" he grinned, slamming the cup on the table, water sloshing on the table. "Well I have to go…Gajeel and I had planned to check out something with Lisanna."

"OK," she said weakly. "Have fun."

He nodded, smiling happily again. "Aye! See you later Luce!"

As he exited her apartment, not surprisingly from the window once again, she sighed, ruffling her hair. She hated to lie, once again. But she reasoned it was good-no one needed to know, at least not right now. For once, things had begun to pick up again, and her news would just burden them. She knew it. They would treat her weird and she didn't need that. Nor want it.

She would carry the pain of this alone, no longer asking the guild to help carry the burden.

'_One lie, many to go.'_

* * *

The medicine worked to her avail, her symptoms becoming milder, but of course, not going away. Over the months, the shine was back in her eyes, the light protruding from her being once again. Her relationships became closer and more valued than she ever thought possible.

As she walked home, after going to a bookstore with Levy, Gajeel trailing midway through their trip, she opened the door to her appointment, legs suddenly becoming weak. Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground, gasping in pain from the impact. Her heart seized and she gasped for air, not finding the energy to get up and grasp her medicine in her desk drawers. Thankfully, not even a minute later, the pain stopped, her energy and strength returning to her legs. Quickly changing, she walked to her bed, crying herself softly to sleep.

_Why._

_Why me?_

.

.

.

Lucy found herself a few days later in the public Library of Magnolia with Natsu, Happy, Plue and Gray. She had dragged them along, finding the need to have company with her other than her beloved, but odd Plue. Happy and Plue played together, oddly in a synchronized harmony. Natsu and Gray watched them, fascinated at the unusual behavior transpiring between the two beings.

Happy quickly left with Plue, giving the boys a reason to annoy Lucy. She gave them a look and they shut up immediately, whistling away to pass the time, ignoring the librarians obvious glares. Once Happy and Plue came back they found Happy carrying a weird dictionary, his paw on a page. He laid it on the table, all of them leaning over one another to see the importance of the page.

Natsu brightened, grinning excitedly over at Lucy. She raised a brow at him, inquisitive. A salmon-colored lock fell over his eyes, bringing a certain sparkle to his eyes. Lucy froze at her thoughts, thoroughly weirded out. _'What the?' _"Hey Luce, it has our names in here!"

Gray frowned, his eyes darkening. "It doesn't have mine."

Natsu smirked, eyes flickering evilly. "Because your name is insignificant."

Before Gray could react Happy spoke up, "Aye! Hey…do you know the meanings of your names?" He looked at Natsu first, his big eyes soon trailing to Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, shrugging. Honestly they didn't. They had never really thought about it before now. "Well," Happy continued happily, his eyes shining with a secretive glint. "Natsu your name means summer. And that's great because summer is your favorite season ever. Lucy, your name means light." He closed the dictionary, pleased.

"It kind of goes together," Gray mused out loud, rubbing his chin. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Plue looked over at him curiously. "I mean…like, they go hand in hand. Light is all about what summer is. Summer can't be summer without light ya know?"

It suddenly got quiet, Lucy biting her lip. Natsu looked over at her, thinking over Gray's words. _'Summer can't be summer without light?' _ He didn't understand it now, but soon, he would find the significance of those words.

And wish he had heard them a long time before then.

.

.

.

Soon, it was the end of winter, spring arriving quickly. Lucy and Natsu were walking around town, just window shopping and spending time together. Happy flew above them, Panther Lily and Charle accompanying him happily. Over the years, the three had grown closer, Charle's icy demeanor starting to melt over time.

The weather was mild, the sun out, sky clear. It wasn't hot, but it was warm, warm enough that jeans and sweats could be out of the equation. Natsu pointed out stuff, Lucy as well, making them laugh out until they couldn't laugh or smile any longer. The time spent together was great, a warm atmosphere surrounding them.

"Did you see that hat Luce?" Natsu grinned, putting his hands behind his head, enjoying the breeze.

She smiled, watching his hair fan out from the wind. Her cheeks flushed from her thoughts but she had learned to accept them. "Yeah," she said, laughing out suddenly. Natsu gave her a questioning look. "Omigoodness, imagine Erza wearing that!"

The two looked at each other, smiled, and then laughed out loud, Natsu grabbing his stomach. Honestly, he hadn't felt so happy in a long time and Lucy was doing it for him. Over the past months, he had begun to notice things he hadn't usually noticed about her. He had pushed away those thoughts, but right now, they couldn't stop whirling in his head. He knew what they were. After Lisanna, of course he would know. But never, would he of thought them directed so fiercely at the golden-haired beauty.

Oddly, he didn't mind at all. With her it just _felt _right. Like a sixth sense almost.

"Thanks Luce," he said, sounding weirdly serious. Lucy looked over at him, her heart warming. "This is fun."

She smiled brightly, pushing some hair away from her face. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

As they continued to walk down the streets, the only ones who noticed them walk closer to one another were Happy, Charle and Panther Lily. The three exceeds smiled at each other secretively.

* * *

Lucy opened the letter a few weeks later from her doctor, frantic to know the news. She had just gone back a week prior for her monthly checks, after using the medicines prescribed to her on a daily basis. Even if she used them, she still felt the same, even worse. When she didn't actually use them the symptoms hit harder and harsher, scaring her.

As her hands gripped the letter her brown innocent orbs scanned it, eager. It read:

_Dear Ms. Heartfilia,_

_After the tests it is obvious to say the medicine has helped…but sadly…another problem has been detected. Honestly, we were expecting very different results by now, but amazingly you have lasted through that. It is good news. From the tests, we think you have a little under three years left. We can always hope…but the problem I mentioned earlier is heart failure. I signed you up for a heart, and you have surprisingly gotten on the list quickly. A heart transplant may soon be possible in the future. We predict your heart may fail soon in that time period mentioned earlier, so you will be needed for a required surgery next week._

_If somehow, you get a heart, and the surgery is successful, you may live a long, fruitful life._

_Sincerely,_

_Doctor Akemi_

Lucy's eyes hardened, but she nodded determinedly. A heart. A new heart is all she needed.

And that could happen soon. Tears entered her eyes, this time from happiness, not sadness.

She could be with her friends. With her guild. And more importantly, maybe even with Natsu.

* * *

Erza walked the streets to her dorm, thinking hard. Even though Lucy said she was fine, for a little over a year now, she found it hard to believe her. Lucy was her best friend, a _sister _to her. She noticed things about her that not even Natsu could. Even though Lucy smiled, sometimes she couldn't help but think it was an act.

Erza could sometimes see the sadness in her eyes, trying to be overpowered with faux happiness. She could see Lucy's face getting thinner, almost as if she weren't eating like she used to. Lucy no longer did as much missions, avoiding the topic of them, only agreeing for her monthly rent and "something extra" which she wouldn't specify.

Lucy was almost being _secretive. _And she just had to get to the bottom of it. Not just for her sake, but for the sake of the guilds and more importantly, Lucy's.

* * *

Spring rolled by, summer a faint blur. Lucy hoped for news of a heart after every letter and doctor's appointment, but none had become available. She still hoped, even though she felt herself physically become weaker. Her pace had slowed down, her movements slower. But she still tried. She just had to.

Lucy was sitting in the guild, reading a book by herself, enjoying the plot immensely. Just as she was going to turn the page a strong arm wrapped around her neck and she smiled. "Hey Luce," Natsu said from above her. He looked down at her book, uninterested. "Watcha readin'?" He pulled away, sitting next to her, Happy on his shoulder.

She didn't even look at him. "A book."

Natsu ignored her comment and jumped up, grinning. "C'mon, let's go fishing. Happy and I wanted to ask you a little while ago but now seems a good time."

It was then that Lucy looked up, smiling prettily. She closed her book, getting up and pulling down her khaki skirt. Looking directly in his eyes, then rubbing Happy's head she laughed a little. "Sure, I would love to," she answered, eyes softening.

Natsu grinned at her, in a way she had never seen him do before. Her heart quickened, eyes searching his face. Before she could grab her book Natsu grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers innocently before he pulled her into a run. The whole guild watched, amused, as he dragged her out of the building towards the area where they fished. Happy yelled at Natsu to wait up for him, flying quickly to catch up.

At the end of the fishing trip Lucy had forgotten she left her book behind.

.

.

.

Lucy took out her keys, sitting cross-legged on her pink bed, quickly finding the Leo. Her fingers traced the key fondly, and she smiled sadly at what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she summoned Loke, a burst of air and golden magic surrounding her. In a few seconds, she opened her eyes and found Loke standing in front of her bed, looking dashing as always.

His golden-brown locks looked kind of messy, his suit slightly disheveled. His hands were in his pockets, but his face looked pleased to see her. Lucy was pretty positive what Loke was in the middle of, but she was glad he tried to look presentable to her.

Loke grinned at her, not the least annoyed. It had been a little bit since she had summoned him, and he was glad he could see her pretty face. It always made his heart light. "Hey Lucy," he said happily.

"Hi," she responded quietly. Noticing the strangeness of her tone, his grin faded, curiosity flickering in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his deep voice resounding around the room.

"I'm dying," she blurted. His eyes widened in surprise, his lips opening wide to speak; but before he could speak she raised a hand, her determined eyes shutting him up. A few moments later, he nodded for her to continue. "And what I'm going to ask of you…it's hard."

She kept his gaze, finding sadness there. But he gulped and nodded, trying to remain calm. "What is it?" he asked seriously.

Lucy looked down now, her eyelashes brushing the top of her rosy cheeks. "I, I might live. But there's not a big chance I will for long. So, just do this for me Loke. I trust you in my heart to do this." She looked up again and she just looked at her, quiet, ready to hear what she has to say. "I need you to tell the other celestial spirits what I just told you. The contracts I signed with all of you….exterminate them. I will do my part as well…but right now I don't have enough magic to summon all of them anymore. I barely had enough for just you."

"What?" Loke asked deadly quiet, trying to take this all in quickly.

Lucy looked away from him. "You heard what I said," she answered softly.

"No!" Loke yelled, eyes narrowed angrily. "I…I can't do this…you can't do this! You might live Lucy! Hell, you should live! This is craziness! You're the best celestial mage we had come across ever. That _I _have come across..."

"Loke," Lucy yelled, interrupting him abruptly. He looked at her, eyes and face pained. "Listen to me now. Do what I ask of you..." The last part came out pained. "…_please._"

A long time after Loke finally nodded his consent, his face dark. "Do the other's know? _Natsu?"_

She shook her head, looking at her bed sheets. "No."

Loke left it at that, not really wanting to hear more. "Lucy," he said quietly, his hands turning into strong fists. "I understand what you're saying…but you know contracts end when…you die. So why? Why get rid of them now?"

"I…I want you to be in good hands," she responded, looking at him vulnerably. "Loke…you're special to me. You're one of my closest friends and I can't imagine you to see…to see where I will be. I couldn't handle that. Not with Natsu, Erza, Gray and the other's as well. It's too painful."

"Where you'll be?" Loke asked, his lips twitching a little. "What are you talking about? When…when you die, you'll be with me. With the other celestial spirits in the sky, shining down brightly at the earth, at Fiore like you were meant to be. You're a light Lucy. You will never truly leave me or the other spirits…we'll always be connected. We're part of you now, and inevitably...you're part of us." He took a deep breath, staring deeply at her. "So don't you dare say this extermination crap. We'll stand by you, with you…until the very end."

At that Lucy cried, tears gushing from her eyes. She wiped at her eyes frantically. Loke stared for a moment, then went over and caught her in a hug, feeling her pain, her remorse, but most of all, her consent to his words.

"Thank you Loke," she whispered raggedly into his shirt. She sniffled. "Thank you."

.

.

.

A few days later, Lucy feeling stronger than usual opened another letter, slightly hopeful but not by much. As she read it, her eyes widened and she dropped the letter. She couldn't believe. She just couldn't.

They found a heart.

_They found a heart!_

Lucy got up, screaming and crying all at once, a big smile on her face. Maybe life was looking up after all.

.

.

.

A few days later, Erza finished reading the book she had gotten from the library, horrified. All the symptoms of the disease mentioned in this book all corresponded with Lucy's strange actions. And it scared her.

How could Lucy keep this from her? From the guild? From Natsu?

She quickly walked to Lucy's apartment, opening the door anxiously. It was oddly unlocked. But as she walked in she found no one in, the apartment dark and abandoned. Erza sighed and walked over to her desk, finding an abundance of letters, dating back from almost two years ago. She opened the most recent one, reading the contents of the letter. She felt guilty, but not enough that she missed the information.

Lucy was getting surgery. In a week and a half.

She had to talk to Lucy.

* * *

A few days later Lucy sat next to Natsu on the edge of the fishing pond, for once without Happy. The cat was elsewhere, once again trying to win Charle's affection again. Natsu and Lucy laughed about it, feeling bad for the male cat. Maybe one day Happy would win her heart, but not anytime soon, that's for sure.

Natsu looked over at her, grinning. "You look happier Luce," he said.

She looked over at him, surprised. "I do?"

He nodded, his visage becoming more serious. "Aye! And it's nice…" His cheeks tinted slightly pink and Lucy smiled at the sight. Natsu truly was sweet.

"Thank you!" she chirped happily, eyes bright. She wanted to blurt that she loved him but she knew that wasn't the time and place. Especially, because of where she was with her health.

And that broke her heart.

* * *

"You found out?" Lucy asked Erza in her apartment, face paler than usual from the recent news. They sat on the small table, two ice waters on the table in front of them. Neither took a drink.

Erza nodded, eyes narrowing. "You think I wouldn't? Lucy…I was so worried about you! I knew there was something wrong. Why didn't you tell me, or the guild? Or Natsu? I know how much you care for him…"

"I was scared," Lucy answered honestly, gripping the table. Her eyes swelled with tears, a few escaping. "It's not every day you find out you're dying. I didn't want to burden you guys. I just…I just couldn't. Especially not Natsu…not Natsu…I definitely wouldn't know how he'd react."

Erza's eyes softened and she grabbed Lucy's hand under the table. "Lucy," she said firmly. "He cares about you you know." She took a deep breath, feeling oddly vulnerable. "You need to tell him."

Lucy shook her head, her lips trembling. "I can't."

Erza consented, not finding she could really argue with the girl. But surprisingly Lucy grasped her hand harder, eyes desperate. "Erza…I want you to be with me. When I get the surgery. Promise me you'll be there."

Erza smiled softly. "I will. I promise."

But as Erza went home that night she frowned, hoping Lucy would forgive her for what she was going to do. It was the right thing, even if Lucy wouldn't accept it herself.

* * *

It was the day of the surgery, Lucy and Erza already at the hospital. Right now they were going over all the risks of the surgery but Lucy didn't listen, ready to get this over with. A lot of doctors and nurses were around them, setting up equipment and various things needed for the success of the surgery. Lucy had a hospital gown on while she held Erza's hand, eyes bright and truly happy. Erza smiled back, mind slightly elsewhere.

'_Where were they?'_

.

.

.

Natsu, Gray and the guild rushed to the train station asking for tickets to board. The worker's immediately freaked out, saying there was no space for the next available departure. The amount of people was surreal, even if they looked frantic and anxious. He wasn't sure if he could find seats for them to board in several hours.

"What do you mean there's no space?!" Natsu yelled voice harsh and eyes glaring.

"Natsu, calm down," Mirajane said sweetly. Lisanna touched his arm, Gray doing so as well. Soon, Natsu calmed down enough that he wasn't snarling anymore. Mirajane then took her queue, her face and voice turning eerie. "Get us a seat now."

The worker shivered, truly terrified. "Ma'am t-there may be some room in the package a-area of the train if y-you'd a-accept i-it."

"Sure," Mirajane said, her sweetness returning to her immediately. "We'll take it."

.

.

.

A surgeon looked at Erza, face calm. "I'm sorry miss but you can't be here during the surgery. I'll have to ask you to wait outside."

Erza nodded calmly, looking at Lucy with a small smile. Lucy smiled back, nervous but ready. As he left the room she closed the door behind her, sitting on of the chairs. Her deep scarlet hair fell of her face and she pushed it back, tears coming to her eyes. She looked at the clock, wiping her eyes with a scowl. They were late.

.

.

.

"The train will be arriving shortly, in less than five minutes," the announcer said gleefully, sounding happier than the people on the train.

Natsu was on the ground sick, Gray supporting him to the best of his ability. The other guild members were quiet, solemn. Levy was crying, Gajeel consoling her quietly. It was a grim feeling: to know that someone you loved could possibly die any minute, and they wouldn't be there to say their farewells.

They were almost there.

Almost there.

.

.

.

The surgery finally began, a nurse told Erza with a reassuring pat on the hand. Erza stayed quiet, her heart hammering painfully in her chest. It was only a little after an hour now till it was over. Lucy was strong. She could do this. She could live.

Suddenly, a warning came into her head. A warning the lead surgeon said: _"There are cases, that are rare, but sometimes even after the heart is connected to the body…the body won't accept the heart. Let's hope this doesn't happen."_

It wouldn't. Erza was _sure_ of this.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail rushed out of the train, Natsu recovering quickly to everyone's surprise. They quickly found the hospital, sadly on the other side of town. Quickly, they navigated through town eager to get to the hospital.

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes to the hospital.

.

.

.

Erza looked at the time, trying to stay calm. She was usually good at that, but in a case like this it was difficult.

_Sixty-one minutes._

_Sixty one minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go._

Just as she was going to get up to some water her eyes widened as she saw the guild troll into the hospital, cheering loudly once they found Erza. She grimly nodded, suggesting they sit, knowing this would take a while. Quietly, they looked at each other, saying nothing.

And they did just that.

Some nurses passed by, shocked at the amount of people in one room, but said nothing. Wendy sat on Erza's lap, Mirajane discussing something quietly with Freed and Laxus. Levy sniffled every now and then, glancing at the door. Time passed by agonizingly slow, but soon they were all staring at the door, dead silent.

Once Erza counted to one minute a surgeon stepped out of the room, face not shocked at the amount of people in one room. The faded blue mask covering his mouth was around his neck, his bright orange hair sweaty from all the concentration. When he spoke, his voice was slightly high, tenor sounding. "The surgery was a success. In a few minutes, you may all see her."

The guild looked at each other, smiling, relieved and just happy. Elfman was the first to cheer, all of them quickly following suit before a nurse "_sshed_" them.

Ten minutes later the door opened to the room the same surgeon saying, "Only five at a time. I'm sorry."

Wendy got off of Erza's lap, Erza standing up. Natsu quickly stood beside her, Gray and Levy following suit. Then Mirajane got up, all five of them looking at each other.

Calming down their excitement they walked in the room, soon finding Lucy's shocked eyes. She was connected to many wired, her face tired but happy. She must have got the news as well. Lucy's shocked eyes soon turned warm, tears pooling in quickly. She sniffled, happily, not sad in the least. "You guys. You came," she said, as if in a dream. Lucy looked over at Erza gratefully, Erza just smiling softly in response. Lucy forgiving her was a blessing.

Natsu walked up and touched her hand, Lucy feeling warm. Gray took her other hand, the three girls surrounding her bed, feeling claustrophobic in the small white room.

Just as Levy was opening her mouth to speak Lucy all of a sudden went still, going into cardiac arrest, her chest area seizing, pain rushing in quickly. Swiftly a nurse and doctor rushed in at the sound of the alarm, looking at the heart rates on the monitor. The nurse's eyes widened, his face fearful. "Quick, get Mr. Asuma." The doctor rushed out, screaming the name the nurse told him to find.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, eyes and voice deadly. "What's happening?"

They all looked at Lucy who was gasping, eyes wide, and pupils dilating. The nurse shook his head, looking around the cardiac defibrilliator. He frowned, urging another nurse to him and telling her that he needed that machine. Now. Once he returned to them, he gently touched Lucy, positioning her head in a way that would allow more oxygen to filter through her mouth. "The body isn't accepting the heart…"

"Lucy!" Gray yelled, squeezing her hand. Natsu also squeezed her hand, not believing this. _No._ No, this couldn't happen.

Levy and Mirajane turned away finding the sight too terrifying and sad, on the verge of tears and hysteria. Nurses and doctors piled into the room, trying to figure out what the problem was. The nurse that had been there the longest shook his head, still holding Lucy's neck area. Soon a loud beeping noise echoed around the room. All five heads turned to the monitor, only seeing a straight line. It seemed that time slowed, their hearts feeling as if it stopped.

Lucy's hands fell from Natsu's and Gray's her eyes wide, body no longer moving. The male nursed closed his eyes painfully, and closed her eyelids muttering a prayer.

"No," Levy said, voice quiet. Soon her voice became shrill. "No! No!" Tears poured from her eyes and she turned away, Mirajane gathering the girl in her arms, crying as well. Erza put her hand on Mirajane, both of them snuggling into the crook of the red-head's shoulder.

Natsu stared at the ground oddly quiet, Erza and Gray looking at one another, too numb to speak.

Lucy was dead.

* * *

At the funeral, almost a week later, it was nighttime, no light shining except for the stars. Right before her casket was put into the ground, goodbyes began to happen. The guild all said their goodbye's, some too emotional that they had to stop, fearful of saying something not needed. It wasn't like they had imagined. They thought she would say her goodbye in her last breath if she died. Accepting that she had died, would take a while-not for everyone, but for some. But Lucy didn't have that luxury. Now it was only them saying goodbye to her.

Erza gently pulled aside Natsu, dropping something into his hands. He looked at her seriously then looked at his hands, finding Lucy's keys. His face seized in pain, body tensing. A moment passed with none of them speaking, their hair swirling in the cold, harsh wind. They looked at each other, mutually understanding how one another felt.

"Why are you giving me these?" he asked huskily, eyes sad. It was weird to see Natsu like this. He was never like this.

"Because," Erza said softly, cupping her small hand aroung his masculine one. "Lucy wanted you to have them. She said you would find them a home better than her…because they deserved that. She trusts you to do that. Can you? These were her most valuable possessions."

"No one is better than Lucy," Natsu said, smiling weakly. His lips smiled but not his eyes. Erza touched his arm comfortingly.

"Of course," she said quietly. A pregnant pause ensued between them, a comfortable one. "Natsu, Lucy…Lucy loved you, you know."

Natsu froze, his hands closing around the keys. More pain sketched throughout his sharp, handsome features. _'I never got to tell her how I felt'. _Erza reading his mind, rubbed his hair, her beautiful features looking on the verge of crying. "You can tell her how you feel Natsu, everyday. I'm positive she'll listen," she said, gesturing towards the sky. She patted his hand one last time before heading over to Levy.

It wasn't until the whole guild left that he turned towards the sky, focusing on the stars.

He looked up at the sky, softly saying, "Summer isn't truly summer without light Luce. Remember when Gray said that?" He smiled sadly, his hair shadowing his face. "I love you. And I promise to find good homes for these keys."

Slowly he turned away from the sky, almost an hour later, walking towards his house, not noticing a star grow brighter and brighter.

He would live out that promise, every single day.

Even if she wasn't physically there, he could feel her. _Everywhere._

Soon he found those memories of both of them together and used it as a light, a motivation to keep him moving forward.

Because summer wasn't summer without light, didn't mean it couldn't yearn and grasp for it everyday. It was the battle of want and need for light that made summer, summer. Not just light itself.

Because light was valuable, together with summer it made warmth. A warmth that could last forever.

And he would never let that go.

_Fin._

* * *

**_So how was it? Plz read and review, and give me your most inmost thoughts. Thank you for reading._**


End file.
